The Greatest Mistake
by QwertyNoodle
Summary: chrissi is a girl who is always on the move, never stopping, never staying, she doesn't get attached. what happens when she gets taken to a certain mansion filled with certain creepy pastas? will she stay? could living with serial killers really be that bad? SlenderXOC M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**THE GREATEST MISTAKE**

 **by**

 **QwertyNoodle**

 **A/N:** Hey guys! So this is my first FanFic. I'm not quite use to putting my ideas into writing but I have so many stories in my head i've finally decided to share them. This is rated M as there will be swearing and sexual content in later chapters so be warned! With all that said and done I hope you enjoy it! ~ QN

I trudged through the forest, twigs and dried leaves snapped and crackled underneath my Dr Martin boots which were slightly muddy now due to the rain managing to drizzle its way through the thick canopy above. The rain seemed to stick to everything and despite my best efforts it managed to make it's way underneath the hood of my sweatshirt and raincoat, dampening my face, causing my dark hair to stick to my pale cheeks and forehead.

Huffing I pulled my heavy rucksack further up my back, feet throbbing my shoulders slowly started to follow in their wake along with every other muscle in my body, I knew it was because I had been walking non-stop for hours now but surely I was use to that so I knew that it was down to something else, something that had been bothering me since a few days ago, subtly starting as a slight tickle in the back of my throat, I was becoming sick.

I could feel it all through my body, my face was hot despite it not being the warmest of weather, my throat was sore and my nose was starting to get all stuffy, at least I think that was the medical term for it. To top everything off it was getting darker with each and every step I took! Yep my mood was currently matching the weather I was delightfully miserable _'oh perk the fuck up Chrissi! Things could be worse! You could still be stuck back at home!'_ a shiver ran down my spine at the thought of it.

Finding myself at a clearing I finally decided to stop _'Here will do nicely'_ I thought to myself shrugging the straps of my rucksack off my shoulders and letting it drop to the floor, sighing in relief as some of the tension melted away in them.

Crouching down I unzipped my bag and started to rummage through it pulling out my torch and my iPod so that I could check the time. I pushed the button to turn it and to my disappointment it was dead, typical! _'Well you hadn't charged it since the last town you where in so that would explain the lack life in it'_ I internally grumbled to myself.

After about forty-five minutes, give or take a few, I finally had my tent pitched with all my stuff inside including myself and had just zipped up my sleeping bag hoping that it would fight of most of the cold that was seeping in through the thin polyester of my current humble abode.

I sighed finally feeling myself relax and possibly succumbing to sleep, I yawned and just as I finished my face scrunched up and I sneezed _'Goddamnit! I knew it! I fucking well knew it!'_ I sighed and rubbed at my eyes ' _Keep calm! If this turns out to be the shortcut you thought it will be then you'll be out of these woods in no time and be able to get some medicine and you'll be right as rain'_ smiling after calming myself down I yawned again, letting my eyes drift close to fall into the wonderful embrace of sleep.

I don't really know how long I was asleep but I was suddenly jolted out of my peaceful slumber and I didn't know exactly why. Frowning at the roof of my tent I wiggled my arms out of my sleeping bag to rub my eyes and let out a satisfied groan as my muscles stretched, unfortunately at that moment my bladder decided to let me know that it was awake also and I groaned again, this time in myself from my bag I shuffled out of it and crawled to the front of my tent, grabbing my boots I shoved them on my feet and exited my tent.

Trudging away from my tent and stopping beside a tree I undid my black skinny jeans, pushing them down along with my panties and squatted, sighing as I realised that I actually really needed to go. It was just as I finished and everything was back in place that I heard something off to my left, looking over I squinted, my emerald green eyes straining to see in the dark then another sound came to my right. I held my breath trying to listen, everything was deadly quiet except for that sound, it was familiar, it sounded like...footsteps!

My heart jackhammered in my chest, my breathing became ragged, I was frozen in place and then I seen something move from the corner of my eye _' shit! shit shit shit! RUN!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

My body started to shake, all the while my mind was screaming at me to run but I was rooted to the spot with fear and I could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. Pressing myself into the tree I closed my eyes suddenly not feeling so well _' Duh genius! Being out here ain't exactly going to do wonders for your health and especially in your current sickish like condition.'_ Hearing another snap of a twig, this time much closer than before an involuntary whimper fled past my lips, I brought my hand up as quickly as I could and clamped it over my mouth.

As I breathed slowly in and out of my nose, trying to keep the sound as quiet as possible I realised that there was no other sound, only my breathing could be heard. Lowering my hand I started to try and think of a plan to get me out of this mess _' Well the next town still quite a while away, won't be able to run to that before being malled down! None of this would've happened if I had just stayed in the tent and ignored my bladder.'_ My eyes widened and I grinned.

 _'THE TENT! Of course! Make it back to the tent, find the torch and the handy little switch knife I purchased a while back and i'd be able to defend myself!'_ I almost jumped for joy on the spot before another more terrifying thought hit me _'HA defend myself? I don't even know what I'm fucking defending myself against! Is it a human? An animal? Jason Fucking Voorhees? Is camp Crystal Lake going to pop up in a second?'_ suddenly my great plan wasn't all that great.

The footsteps started again, shaking my head to clear it of my thoughts I made a decision if I just get back to the tent then I can think of what to do next from there and so without a second thought I pushed myself from the tree and I started to run. Willing my legs to go as fast as they could I ran through the dark forest dodging trees as best as I could and trying not to trip in the undergrowth, my arms pumped at my side as I sprinted, my eyes scanning the forest for anything that looked familiar.

Stopping I came to the realisation that I was completely and utterly lost, breathing harshly I could just barely see the wisps of smoke coming from my mouth as I exhaled into the cold crisp air. Gulping in a breath to try and slow my breathing down sent me into a coughing fit I doubled over, my hands grabbing my knees and my eyes watering this was the last thing I needed. When it finally ended I stood up and wiped at my eyes before looking around me, panic started to set in.

Turning in circles my breathing started to quicken again, my hands combed into my hair gripping the back of it as I tried to think where I had made a wrong turn _'Stupid! Should have brought the damn torch with me when I went to pee. Wouldn't be stuck out in the middle of damn no where with God only knows what hunting me down.'_ looking back to where I had came barreling in from I decided that my best bet was to slightly retrace my steps _'Can't exactly just go back the way I came so if I run just to the left a bit?'_

A footfall, a figure I could just make out in the distance made my heart leap into my throat and made me glad that I had already been to the toilet because if my bladder had been full it would have emptied right here and now. Fear seeped into every fibre of my being and that's what drove me to take off like a bat out of hell, running as though the very devil himself was snapping at my heels.

Cursing myself as I ran, deciding that taking this 'shortcut' through the forest was one of the most stupidest of things that I could ever have done. Ever. I glanced behind me to see if there was any sign of my pursuer and gave myself a little grin of victory when I didn't see a thing, I turned back around and just as I did I smacked into something. All I could see was trees above me, whatever I ran into I had hit it hard enough that I rebounded and was currently lying on my back I coughed and groaned "where the hell did that come from?"

As I shifted myself up on to my elbows my eyes widened, what I thought was a tree that I had collided with turned out to be something entirely different. Before me stood a man or what seemed to be a man he was taller than any person that I had ever saw in my life, he didn't have a face just a nose and what seemed to be empty sockets where his eyes should be, his skin was pale white and I could see through the dark that he wore what looked like a suit that covered his slim body.

The scream that built up inside me got stuck in my throat and as I opened my mouth all that came out was a squeak, that made the being in front of my react and he reached out an arm as he started to bend down toward me. My arms and legs kicked at the ground as I tried to scramble backwards and get away, turning on to my stomach my hands clawed at the ground, managing to dig the toe of my boot into the dirt I was about to kick off when I felt something grab my ankle.

Whatever had a hold of my ankle stared slithering it's way up my leg and I felt myself being dragged back, I screamed and growled fighting with everything I had to get away before something wrapped itself around me, trapping my arms to my sides and my legs together _'well i'm fucked now'._

Next thing I knew I was picked up and pinned against a tree once again looking at the faceless man, I struggled in what seemed to be rope? some kind of tentacles? which seemed to be coming from his back but soon realised there was no point, I was trapped.

Looking into his 'face' I swallowed as I heard a ripping noise and a mouth started to appear on his face, he grinned and I could see razor sharp teeth set behind his lips and I felt his tentacles beginning to tighten around me, squeezing and making it harder to breath as he started to lean in toward me.

By now I was feeling worse than I had before, along with being trapped my temperature had sky rocketed and I was starting to feel dizzy, my head dropped forward as a nauseous feeling swept over me _' Ironic isn't it? How you ran so you wouldn't be murdered by one monster just to be killed by another'_ I snorted at my train of thought, finding it kind of humorous which caused me to chuckle, my whole body shaking as I struggled to hold in the laughter.

In the end I gave up and my head fell back as I just burst out laughing, tears streaming down my face as I struggled to breath through my manic howling. The monster seemed to be confused at my current state and cocked his head to one side it almost looked like he was frowning at me as well, I stared back at him my eyes growing heavy as everything started growing fuzzy by the minute "You'll be doing me a favour you know" I croaked out, he reeled back in surprise " Oh come on! Do I look as if i'm going to make it through the night?" I was gasping in the air now, I felt so tired, my head fell back to lean against the tree " If the fever didn't take me I would have probably starved to death anyway" I shrugged the best I could, literally smirking in the face of death "So go ahead, kill me. I'm already dead anyway" My eyes fell shut and the last thing I heard was someone shouting before I lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chrissi groaned as she awoke, her head was banging and she felt as if she had just been hit by a truck, opening her eyes she instantly regretted that decision as they were blinded by bright light that seemed to almost seer her eyes out of her head, she shut them quickly and threw her arm over them

"Ow! I thought you weren't supposed to feel pain in heaven?" she mumbled and heard someone chuckle lightly at her query.

"You're not in heaven dear" a deep male voice replied and she instantly deflated

"Oh...so I ended up in hell after all" the man in the room with her burst into a loud fit of laughter and Chrissi felt herself smirk _'Well at least he has a sense of humour'_ she thought to herself. Listening quietly she heard some shuffling and the closing of curtains before the man spoke again

" I've closed the curtains over, take your time but it shouldn't hurt as much when you open your eyes again."

Taking a breath she moved brought her arm down from her face and slowly opened her eyes once more, everything was blurry at first but her eyes began to adjust and found herself staring at a ceiling, taking in her surroundings she felt the soft bed beneath her and summoned up the courage decided to look at her rescuer. Chrissi's breath caught in her throat, mouth suddenly drying she tried to swallow, fear suddenly spreading through her body as she stared wide eyed at the pale man before her, he seemed different this time, black eyes almost like dots and a wide black mouth, rosy pink cheeks but there was no doubt about it, this was the man that tried to kill her.

Time had seemed to slow down and drag out for a lifetime, no sound except for the ticking of a clock echoing in the room as the only two people that occupied it just stared at each other. Chrissi could literally hear her heartbeat in her ears, she felt her eyes begin to water but she refused to cry.

"You didn't kill me?" she exhaled in a whisper, balling her hands into fists to stop them from shaking. The man shook his head and smiled, his wide mouth stretching up into a grin and his black eyes crinkling in joy.

"No dear, I see your first encounter with my younger brother didn't go quite so well" he scratched the back of his neck and looked at the floor. ' _Younger Brother?'_ Chrissi thought before roaming her eyes over the rest of him, he was dressed differently, a black suit with polka dots and a red bow tie he raised his head to look at her, giving her a small smile. She opened her mouth to speak but realised she had nothing to say and promptly shut it again, furrowing her brow at him.

"Forgive me! Where are my manners? My name is Splendorman but I usually just get called Splendor for short, the charming being you met previously was my younger brother Slenderman." He stretched out his long arm holding his clawed hand out to her, she places her hand carefully inside his as he began to shake her hand with fervour.

"Now what is your name my dear?" he asked grinning once more as he gently held her hand, clearing her throat she replied with a little more confidence in her voice.

"Christiana but I usually just get called Chrissi for short" she smiled, using his exact same words.

"Well Chrissi! Welcome to Slender mansion!" he grinned chuckling at her once again by the confused look that crossed her face for a second time.

Splendor's other hand came up and rested above her own which was currently occupying his other hand and he patted it gently.

"You've been here at the mansion for five days" he paused, probably to let that sink in for her "The fever you had was pretty bad, actually the worst that i've seen for a while, we actually thought you weren't going to make it at one point" he sighed now brushing his thumb back and forth on her hand and she was actually grateful for the contact, it was kind of comforting.

"But you pulled through! Your quite the fighter and after we knew that you were going to survive, well we nursed you back to health!" He smiled and she gave him a small one in return _'If only you knew'_ she thought to herself, almost scoffing but holding her self back.

So she almost died...again her mind was running wild, trying to process everything he was telling her. She's been here at Slender mansion for five days, out cold and riddled with fever, fighting for her life and now? Exactly...what happens now? She had so many questions to ask but there was one that she wanted to ask the most.

"Slender mansion?" She cocked her head to the side hoping he would pick up the questioning tone in her voice.

"Ah yes" he cleared his throat "Well it's a sort of safe haven... for a particular set of people...with certain unique" his hand lifted and he twirled his hand in the air in front of him searching for the right word she supposed "Hobbies! that's right certain unique hobbies" his grinned stretched along his face bigger than before and he looked very pleased with himself, Chrissi couldn't help but chuckle.

"But.." she watched as he stood up and straightened out his suit jacket "You'll learn more about that all later, i'm betting that you just can't wait to get a shower and get into some clean clothes, you've got some people to meet and walking down in your pyjamas all grimy and stuff won't be a very good first impression will it?" He picked up a top hat with a red ribbon around it that was sitting on the side drawer and noticed that there was also a cane with a golden top leaning against it. _'What? Pyjamas?'_ she pulled back the covers and looked at herself, noticing that she was in her worn out sweat bottoms and her baggy hello kitty t-shirt. Looking up at Slender she raised and eyebrow and he immediately became flustered and blushed.

"Oh! No...I didn't look, I mean I didn't see anything I..." she raised both eyebrows as his cheeks grew redder and redder "The lights were off, I dressed you in the dark but I left on your underwear" He was now looking everywhere in the room except her, this caused her to burst into laughter.

After she had calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes she sighed "It's fine splendor really, i'm glad you never left me in those wet and dirty clothes" she smiled, reassuring him that everything was fine, he nodded his head and grabbed his cane, turning to walk to the door, he went to open it and paused.

"I'll see you down the stairs and then you can get the grand tour after everyone is introduced"

Chrissi smiled and nodded her head as she watched him walk out the door, humming a tune as he closed it behind her, she sighed standing up and stretching, appreciating the pull in her muscles _'Well time to get yourself scrubbed up and presentable! Ugh I have a feeling it's going to be a long day'_ she ran her hand through her hair as she made her way to the connected bathroom to the bedroom she was currently residing in, after this it was time to meet the residents.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Stepping out of the shower Chrissi was already feeling better and more optimistic about the day ahead, wrapping herself in the big fluffy white towel that was on the radiator she plodded back into the room to get dressed. After choosing to wear her favourite black skinny jeans paired with a white vest top and decided that instead of wearing a jacket to just throw on her black and grey checkered shirt, leaving it open and rolling up the sleeves. Turning she was about to pick up her boots but then decided that considering she was just new to the mansion, that her clomping about in her big boots probably wasn't the best thing so she settled for her grey high top converse instead, but did admire how Splendor had cleaned her boots so well that they looked brand new. Smiling to herself she ran her hand through her long brown naturally wavy hair, still slightly wet she decided to leave it down so it would dry quicker and took a deep breath _'Time to get this show on the road'_ she opened the door and headed down the hall toward the stairs.

Slenderman sat at the head of the table sipping on his morning coffee like he did everyday, he looked up to see his older brother walk through the doorway and nod at him. Setting down his cup he cleared his throat and everyone at the table's attention turned to him

"So I believe that our guest has awoken and will be joining us in a short while, may I remind you all that she is _not_ to be harmed in away way!" he turned his face toward a certain black haired boy at the end of the table who was currently carving into it with his kitchen knife, the boy saw this and stopped, rolling his eyes

"I told you I was just curious Slender! I wasn't going to kill her" he slightly whined the last bit and Slender sighed.

"Well given your track record Jeffrey we weren't going to take any chances!" He almost growled out the sentence but kept calm and rubbed at his temples, _'I think i'm getting a headache already'_.

"She is going to be very useful to us so I don't want anybody scaring her off and please Jeffrey keep your dog close to you! The last thing we need is the poor girl being malled as soon as she walks into the kitchen."

Jeff rolled his eyes again

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry about a thing, i've already spoken to Smile and he knows to stay by me and not to misbehave" Jeff smirked at him "you know don't you Smile?" He saw Jeff look down at his side and then gritted his teeth as he saw him tense.

"Uh Smile?...Smiledog?" He watched as Jeff leaned down further to look under the table and then slowly bring himself up, if it was possible he could have swore that Jeff's lidless eyes had grown wider.

Slender's hands began to tighten into fists and he took slow deep breaths, trying to keep his temper in check, he was about to calmly ask Jeff where his dog was whenever they heard a squeal from the living room, everyone stopped and looked to where the noise came from.

"GOD DAMN IT JEFFREY!" Slender growled as he slammed his hands down on the table and stood up to quickly exit the room, everyone quickly following after him.

Stepping into the living room he seen the back of Smile and two legs sticking out beneath him, he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose _'Great, we save her life just for her to be killed on the first day'_ his hand dropped down to hang by his side as he heard everybody run in behind him and gasp.

"Oh no!" he heard his brother whisper behind him "I was really beginning to like her." Slender turned and looked at him to see that he looked genuinely very upset about what had happened, it was then that he heard the giggling.

He watched as Jeff stepped to the side and if it was even possible he would have say that he was dumbfounded for once in his life, Slender stepped up next to him and was just as shocked at the scene he seen before him. Smile had the girl pinned down and was licking her face, the girl was laughing, moving her face from side to side as the dog continued to lap at her.

"Well i'll be damned" Jeff whispered his shock fading away for a smirk to replace it as he looked up at Slender who grunted in return.

"Way to state the obvious Jeff." Jane quipped as she pushed past him to cock her head at the scene before them and smile slightly "Seems he likes her" she murmured.

"Way to state the obvious Jane" Jeff dead-panned staring at Jane with a sly grin on his face, instead of biting back though she raised her hand and give him the finger, smiling at him sweetly.

"Enough!" Slender growled at them, taking a deep breath through his nose _'There's that headache'_ he sighed turning to everyone "Let's at least try and keep things calm and 'normal' as we can, we don't want to scare her" he whispered "Jeff get your dog off her" he said calmly turning back around to face the opposite way once again.

Chrissi had run a lot of scenarios through her mind of how the introductions would go but this was not one of them, currently pinned by the dog on top of her she couldn't help but laugh and squirm as he slobbered all over her, licking at her face as she scratched at his neck softly with his fingers. She had just walked into what she guessed was the living room when she heard a growl and stopped dead when she saw this huge dog before her, to her it looked like a husky but instead of just a regular mouth this dog had a huge grin on its face and not wanting to startle it she had crouched down slowly to its level.

"Hey buddy!" she had said in her most softest voice possible and had smiled at it, she noticed then that his tail had started wagging and she sighed in relief _'hopefully he'll let me pass now'_ the next thing she knew the dog had ran towards her and jumped on top of her, she yelped at first not expecting this reaction but when he started to lap at her face she couldn't let but laugh at the playfulness of the dog.

"Smile! C'mere boy!" a male voiced called to the dog, she had heard other people enter the room but didn't really pay attention as they talked because her main priority was to keep that dogs tongue out of her mouth at all costs! And that was damned hard with all the chuckling she was doing.

"Smiledog! Get of her Godamnit!" she heard the man growl and the dog raised his head whining softly and she sat up, wiping the drool from her face and smiled stroking his head "Aw he's just being friendly aren't you boy" she cooed in a babylike voice and the dog barked and let his tongue fall out of his constantly smiling mouth panting into her face "So your names Smile huh? Very fitting" she chuckled, still rubbing the dog's fur and felt his chest rumble in approval.

After the dog had his fill of her petting he trotted over to the group of people she now saw standing in the living room, she swallowed _'Not exactly a normal looking group of people are they?'_ She thought to herself, still sat on the floor with her legs now crossed, just then she heard a squeal and a little girl ran up to her, holding her teddy in front of her she seemed to bounce on the spot with excitement as she grinned at her.

"Hi i'm sally!" she said sweetly holding her hand out, Chrissi took her hand and couldn't help but smile back "Well hello Sally, i'm Chrissi" Sally giggled and looked back at Slender "I like her!" she squeezed her teddy bear closer to her and stood to Chrissi's side just looking at her.

"Be careful! she may seem sweet but Sally has a mean streak" Jeff chuckled patting smile who was now standing at his side on the head, just then Sally turned to Jeff and glared at him, Chrissi watched as the little girl changed before her very eyes, suddenly there was blood dripping down her face, her pink dress became tattered and her eyes almost glowed red "Shut it Jeffery!" she snarled at him and Chrissi noticed that the boy she called Jeffery twitched slightly at the use of his full name.

Chrissi just stared wide eyed not knowing what to say as Sally turned back to her, once again just looking like a normal little girl and smiled at her, stumped for words she just smiled back.

"So much for normal" she heard mumbled and looked up to see Splendor smiling at her and standing by what she now knew was his brother. Her mouth suddenly became dry as the night in the forest suddenly flashed through her mind and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from squeaking.

Her eyes travelled along the group once more to take in a various faces, some smiling, some frowning, some with just a look of utter confusion and some she couldn't even see because they were covered with masks.

She had been some weird places on her travels and met some weird people on top of that but this had to be the strangest bunch yet.


End file.
